


Notice Me Sempai

by Pseudolirium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroolev, Levkuroo, M/M, overusage of the word sempai, silly fluffy silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudolirium/pseuds/Pseudolirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev tries to follow the guide for "Notice Me Sempai" to woo his captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me Sempai

Ever since Lev had laid eyes on the Nekoma captain, he thought how cool he was.  
Being the school volleyball’s captain and resident middleblocker,  
Lev very much wants to be like him and admires him.

Then that admiration develops into a small crush.  
Then it became a teensy weensy more when he sees Kuroo block that ace  
from Fukurodani.

Then it becomes a full-blown crush.

That’s when Lev knew he needed help.

So one night after class he types in the search bar.  
How to make sempai notice me.

And gets a list.  
Some of those in the list, even he doubts like talking in baby speak.  
But if this is what it takes to get Kuroo to notice him then he’ll do it.  
After all, things in the net are reliable right.  
And it was the top search result too.

 

First Things First

First is to write a love letter.

Okay. He can do that.

He spends all night writing a love letter. It takes a lot more hours because  
he had to cross out a lot of words and redo everything.

He’s about to give Kuroo a love note. That's how they do it in Japan  
right? But at the same time, he's afraid Kuroo will hate him if he knows.

Throughout the night fears of Kuroo rejecting his letter  
and hating him hounds him. After tossing and turning he finally goes to sleep  
only to have a nightmare of Kuroo giving him a hate letter in return.

He wakes up and redoes the love letter all over again.

By the time he’s done it’s already dawn.  
He’s failed to go to sleep even after counting volleyballs, particularly volleyballs bouncing off from Kuroo’s ass. He finds it even harder to fall asleep.

So few hours later, he walks around the school feeling  
tired and very much like those nervous school girls.

He’s clutching the letter hard with sweaty hands.  
The letter is crumpled and he’s about to bring up the nerve  
to go look for Kuroo when Kuroo finds him.

“Hey Lev.”

Lev panics, not quite finished gathering his nerves.

"What's that?"

"It's a - it's a hate mail! Hate mail! I've received one."

"Oh?" Kuroo plucks the letter and Lev is both afraid and excited that Kuroo  
will open it and read Lev's feelings for him.

"Then best to throw it in the garbage can."

Lev feels his heart plummet when the letter hits the other refuse.

"Are you coming?" Kuroo turns to go to practice.

"Ye..yeah."

Writing a love letter, crossed out.

 

Make a Lunch for Sempai

Next is to make a bento.  
People like having meals made for them. Lev can understand why this can work.  
And he knows the perfect dish to make Kuroo like him.

The next day to school, he brings the specially prepared lunch.

"Kuroo-san wait!"

“I made a bento for sempai!”

“Thanks Lev. I do feel a bit hungry. What’s in it? “

Tchak..

Kuroo opens the box and a strong aroma wafts out of the box.

Or rather, a foul odor.

"I know you like fish!"

"Umm.. Lev. Is this fish alive?"

Flops Flops.

"Oh! I heard you like sashimi so I got the freshest one."

“It’s a miracle that fish is even still alive.”

“Ahh I placed water on the rice!”

The fish slaps at Kuroo's hands and jumps out of the box,  
Landing with a wet splat on the ground.

“No!! Kuroo-sempai’s lunch.”

Throughout Lev’s misery Kuroo is secretly pleased he doesn’t need to eat that lunch.

After a week of many failed attempts, Lev is starting to think that he will never be noticed and grows depressed. It comes to the point that volleyballs hit him square on the face because he isn’t paying attention.

 

Afterschool Practice:

Kuroo approaches him one day after seeing too many balls hitting Lev.

“Lev is something wrong?”

“I…” Lev wants to confess to Kuroo his feelings and the many failed attempts  
he did to make him notice him but ….

“I just think I suck.” He finishes lamely, not wanting to be pitied.”

“Nah, you don’t suck. You’re one of the hardest workers in the club.  
You’re going to become an amazing player for sure. “

“So, if there’s something trouble you, or something you want to say, to get the load of you, you know I’m here.” Kuroo tells him.

It’s a different thing matter but Lev takes it and beams at the compliment and happy that Kuroo cares for him, even if not the manner he wants.

"It’s thanks to Kuroo-san’s help, for always practicing with me after club ." Lev says  
and accidentally grabs Kuroo too hard since he slips and falls, bringing Lev with him.

 

"Oof!"

When the pain goes away, Lev finds himself all over Kuroo, and blushes  
fiercely when he thinks how perfectly aligned their body is and tries  
to look elsewhere.

Kuroo sighs.

"Lev. You don't need to go through all those ridiculous moves to tell me."

Kuroo kisses Lev.

"Since sempai noticed you."

“And if you’ve been wanting to say that you want to date/ what I think it is, then sempai definitely says yes.”

Lev becomes so happy, hearing those words that he kisses Kuroo all over again who complains of the unsanitariness but just lets him.


End file.
